The Battle For The Hand Of The Blue Fox
by Rye-bread
Summary: based on a fanfic by Wise Duck. The random elements of a wealthy man's deviousness and his son's fixation, a heroine's fiery beauty and her lover's reckless bravery set the stage for an epic battle that will determine Ron's survival and Kim's future joy.


In some areas I've tried to keep to the spirit of Wise Duck's story, like Mrs. Stoppable's annoyance with Kim, and Kim's inability to say the three little words to Ron. In other areas I have added embellishment, like Señor Senior, Sr.'s level of enmity with Kim and Ron, and his murderous nature. I envision the Señor Seniors' as old European aristocracy, proud and corrupt.

_**FROM "WHAT SHE CAN'T SAY" BY THE WISE DUCK, CHAPTER 6, "SUMMER DAYS"**_

**_(used by author's permission)_**

The two couples lay out under the stars, watching the night sky. Monique, curled up atop him in his chair, lay across Felix's lap, cuddled up into his side with their heads cheek to cheek, her arms tight around Felix's neck. Ron was leaning against the side of Felix's chair with his legs spread wide, Kim right up against him, the top her head just below his chin, his arms tightly around her bare midriff with her arms tightly over his.

Silence under the clear Colorado mountain night sky with all its brilliant stars. In it, four friends and two sets of young lovers met and bonded together in a way only those who have been there could know.

And have pity for those who never will.

Ron had to make an adjustment.

Kim in a bikini.

She didn't wear one often due to her skin sensitivity and the fact that she didn't want to freckle (redheads). And certainly she had worn one before but now, just the thought that he was allowed, privileged, _honored,_ to come near, and even possibly (shudder) come in direct physical contact with all that exposed, _bare,_ _NAKED _skin and—(horrors), Kim might even ask him to do something like—(gasp) _put suntan lotion on her back and legs._

The very thought was almost more than he could handle. He might, blush, _choke,_ _PANIC_!

But she did, and he did—(wore one/panicked)

And she did—(asked him to put lotion on)

And he did—(panicked)

And she grinned—

And after a while, he did too

The Stoppable's were adamant about Ron coming on their vacation to Australia with them. So Kim once again Mole Rat sat Rufus (with much less Drama thank you) and it was all the two teens could do not to talk for _hours_ (for Kim, very early in the morning) over their phone/Kimmunicator every moment they could.

After Ron's return—

Kim leaned back into the side lounge of the small private jet, trying very hard not to think about the reaction that would be awaiting their arrival home, wishing feverishly that Wade had been able to arrange some transport that had included a change of clothing to get her out of this ridiculous so-called dress she was wearing and at the same time, savoring the heavy feeling in her lap but wrestling with the feelings within herself.

_Damnit,_ she snapped at her own inner voice, _I thought I had put all these fears to rest._

But a part of her realized that for as long as they continued doing what they did, the fears would never totally go away. And the proof had his head in her lap, the rest of him stretched out on the side lounge seat as he slept off the painkillers that were holding the agony from the harpoon wound to his left thigh at bay.

_And maybe my actually punching him in his pretty face,_ Kim thought fiercely, _will convince Senor Senior Jr. that I'm not his stupid Blue Fox and he'll leave me alone! Being kidnapped by him was _not_ the way I wanted to spend _my_ Seventeenth birthday!_

Her eyes then fell down to the face looking up at her, tired and etched in pain despite the effects of the drugs. She felt herself choke as she gently caressed his sweat-encrusted hair. _And of course my l—l—l—(sigh), you know what you are, you came to get me, you challenged him for my hand, and Junior, now that we know that he was trained by Shego was not a pushover, took you up on it. But you fought him, and again, I really got to see what happened to you in Japan, with that—Ninja school and with the Monkey Kung Fu. But you were finally winning, and if his Father hadn't interfered, you wouldn't have been injured._

She had to close her eyes as she choked further. _And you could have died fighting for me if Senor Senior Sr. had had his way, and there wasn't a damn thing I could have done about it as trussed up as I was. And that—scares me again. It brings—those thoughts and feelings from the island out again. And I fear that, I fear them—_

_Because they're so powerful._

_Ron, you truly are my world. I couldn't live without you, and I can't _tell_ you damnit! It makes me want to show you how much I do and I promised not to, not to cross that line you drew—_

_And it's hard—_

_Because I'm afraid—_

Because I'm scared that—

She felt him stir and she called on all her will power to control her emotions. As he had made his promise, she had made hers and she would not break it.

Her Kimmunicator sounded its tones—from Ron's pants pockets.

Rufus, who had been curled tightly up on Ron's chest as if warming his heart, immediately scurried down and popped up with it, handing it to Kim.

She was too tired and emotionally worn to even give her normal greeting. "Yes Wade?"

"How's Ron doing?" Wade was plainly concerned.

Kim looked down and Wade could see the love and concern in her gaze. "He's still out but I can tell he's hurting. The stupid thing actually tore out a big hunk of muscle so the hole is open and raw."

Wade _winced_ and paled a little. "Ugh, TMI. But I guess your Mom got a report from the local Doc's and will be at the airport with the ambulance."

"Good," was all Kim could say at this point...

_**INTRO**_

Little random circumstances can have cataclysmic results. Señor Senior, Sr. is a bored billionaire. Ron Stoppable offers a simple suggestion, and a career in villainy is launched. Señor Senior, Jr. indulges in a harmless little fad like animology, and consuming obsession for Kim Possible results. Now, a festive occasion, Kim's seventeenth birthday, turns into a life-and-death struggle. The random circumstances of a wealthy man's deviousness and his son's fixation, a heroine's fiery beauty and her lover's reckless bravery, set the stage for an epic battle, a titanic combat that will determine Ron's survival and Kim's lifelong happiness.

_**THE BATTLE FOR THE HAND OF THE BLUE FOX**_

They were watching the stars under the Colorado sky. Ron gently brushed Kim's bare waist with his finger tips and she gasped.

"I suppose if I tickle you, you'll kill me," he chuckled. He could feel Kim tense up, and could feel her fingernails start to dig into his arms.

"I will be majorly tweaked. I will _so _kill you," she said through clenched teeth. "You will be _so _dead!"

"Hey, Ron-man," Felix drawled, "Tempting fate?"

"Yeah--the Ron-man likes to live dangerously." He softly hummed Kim's favorite O-boyz song into her ear.

"That's more like it." She laced his fingers in hers and drew his arms tighter around her. She sniffled, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"K.P.?" asked Ron.

"It's not fair," lamented Kim. "You can make me feel so cared for and so loved, and I can't say the three little words."

"Then I'll say them for both of us. I love you--and I know you love me." He hugged her close, and nuzzled her neck. She sighed; and snuggled in his arms. They gently rocked back and forth for a moment.

Monique had to wipe her own eyes. "Aww, you guys--that's so_ sweet_!" And she poked Felix in his ribs. "Hey--_Mr. _Renton--are you listenin' to how Kim's man is lovin' her? I want that from _you_!"

Felix groaned. "Mon--gimme a break! That kind of thing is too mushy for me!" He reached down and jabbed Ron on his shoulder. "Hey, dude, what happened to the old whiney Ron--or Ron the prankster--like the time you squirted Kim with the garden hose?"

That was just the encouragement Ron needed to lighten the mood. He leaned down and blew a raspberry on Kim's neck.

"_Ooohhh_!" Kim screeched and like a streak of lightning slipped out of his arms. She turned and faced him in a battle-ready crouch. "Oh, you freak! This means war!" But they were both laughing uncontrollably.

Kim leapt full upon Ron. "_Tickle fight!_" she squealed. They both rolled playfully on the grass, and the sound of giggles and happy screams filled the clear air of the soft summer night.

Felix sighed. "Well, Mon, there goes our quiet night under the stars."

But Monique, smiling slyly, had already maneuvered her hand over Felix's ribs.

He noticed and asked suspiciously, "What are you up to--hey--_argh_!" as she tickled him. "Hey, time out, I'm disabled!"

Monique stopped.

"This is your fault, you two!" he said to Kim and Ron.

Monique was contrite. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I just thought we'd have a little fun--."

But she noticed too late that Felix was smiling slyly. He had snuck an arm around her and put both hands on her waist.

"Felix Renton, what are you gonna do--omigod!_ Eeek! You slime!_ Kim! Help me! He's _messin' _with me!" she screeched

But Kim was too busy fending off Ron.

There was now the sound of four voices laughing and squealing under the starry Colorado summer sky.

It was some weeks later--

The Stoppable family was on layover at Los Angles Express Airport.

Ron was in the airport terminal, trying not to jump out of his skin. Just one more plane ride back to Tri-City Airport! He drummed his fingers on his knee. His father, who sat to his left on the airport bench, glanced up from his accounting magazine, but said nothing. His mother, seated to his right, turned the page of her gardening magazine and turned her head to her son.

"Ronnie, you know how much I love Kimmie, but...I just wish you would...see other girls..." Her voice droned on.

Abe Stoppable sighed silently. The fact that he worked in a profession that reduced people to meaningless numbers did not prevent him from seeing that what Ron had with Kim was not puppy love. It was a magnificent obsession, a sublime love for the ages. Like David and Bathesheba, it would leave its mark on history. Like Jacob and Rachel, it would not be deterred by family pressure. Like Boaz and Ruth, it defied convention, but fulfilled destiny.

The"Call Me" tones emanated from Ron's pants pocket.

Rachel Stoppable hated it--the "Rooney Dictator"--the "Rejuven-indicator".

Taking the Ronunicator out of his pocket, he punched the button. "K.P.!" he joyously. But--the screen was blank--hmm--so the mystery.

His mother looked sour. "Ronnie! I don't see why you had to bring that thing with us!"

Ron gave his mother an entreating look. Mom--please--personal call. He held the device up to his ear--for privacy

The voice that filled his ear excited him . "Let me guess. You're in the airport because if you were on the plane in flight, you couldn't take my call. The don't allow devices like a cell phone."

Ron glowed with pride. His girl was so the deductive genius. "You're right so far."

"And you're sitting between your parents, because you're not talking smuffy to me."

He tried to suppress his blush. He could feel Mom's eyes on him. "Um--yeah."

"You must be bored stiff."

OMG--she had no idea--or did she? "Oh--kinda."

"Your mom must be irritated that you're talking with me."

At least. "Welllll--."

"Wanna guess where I am? My deck--at our house--on the chaise lounge."

"Wish I were there."

"So, whatcha wearin'?" Kim asked in the little girl sing-song voice that Ron found so irresistible appealing but Mrs. Stoppable and Mr. Dr. P. so thoroughly disapproved of. It was a new thing that Kim would do. Ever since she had seen that Betty Boop cartoon, she would do the voice in their most private moments together. It was an absolute turn-on, and it made keeping Ron's promise to be hands-off-Kim very difficult.

Ron glanced at his mother. "Oh, the usual--my brown pullover. Why do you ask?"

Mrs. Stoppable perked up her ears and glared. She just knew what the gist of a phone conversation was when attire was being discussed.

"Wanna guess what I'm wearin'?" said the little girl voice.

"Uh, I dunno; your crop top?" Uh oh. Bad move. Red light warning. Parent listening in.

"Huh uh; my bikini."

Ron didn't need a picture on the Ronunicator to tell what Kim looked like.

"Wanna guess what color? My red, my white, or my black?"

Ron's mental picture went Technicolor--kaleidoscopic.

Rachel's mom radar was blipping. "That shameless hussy! She's having phone sex with my son!" she hissed.

"Dear--let the boy be," Mr. Stoppable gently reprimanded.

"It's the white bikini," teased Kim.

Ron could feel his hormones kicking in. He squirmed in his seat. OMG. An _erection_ (gulp) was growing in his boxer shorts. He tried to keep the idiotic goofball grin from blossoming on his face. He had to get up.

Kim went from little-girl to baby-talk. "I miss my big strong Wonnie. I need someone to put sunscreen on me--on my little back where I can't reach--so I don't burn."

Ron could almost see the puppy-pout in the sound of her voice. He cupped his hand over the Ronnunicator mike. "K.P.," he whispered, "You're killin' me! For God's sake--my parents are here--I'm in the middle of the airport terminal!'m--y'know--getting--_hard._"

"I know." He heard her gleeful wicked little laugh--and it didn't help a bit.

"So where's Rufus?"

"Oh, he's here, sunning himself on a pillow, next to me."

"Hi, Ron!" squealed a little voice.

"Did you get that?" asked Kim.

"Sure did." Lucky mole rat, thought Ron. Suddenly he remembered--he reached into the cargo pants pocket. Yep, it was here--a remix of Kim's fav songs on CD. "By the way, Kim, I've got your birthday present with me. It's nothing big, just--well, you'll see."

"Get yourself home, my big mystical monkey, and your lil' Kim has a birthday cuddle for _you,_" purred Kim.

Ron's eyes closed dreamily and his head swam with anticipation. Oh, booyarama. Oh, bondiggettyness.

Suddenly there was a gasp. "Ron! Someone's here!" cried Kim. Them came a scream, a crash, and static. Oblivious to all else around him, Ron shouted frantically into his Ronunicator. "Kim? _Kim!_"

A quick commuter flight from L.A.X. and a breakneck taxi ride from Tri City Airport brought a breathless Ron to the Possible house. Yellow crime scene tape marked the back yard deck. Mr. and Mrs. Dr.'s P. stood by Officer Hobble as he wrote in his notepad. Their faces were lined with worry. Crime scene investigators took pictures and measurements and specimens. Ron hugged them both. Mrs. Dr. P. looked ready to bawl.

"This is a hell of a homecoming for you, Ron," said Mr. Dr. P. "I'm sorry."

"At this point there are no obvious clues," said Officer Hobble, "Except maybe this." He lifted up a cloth on the wooden deck floor. Kim's blue Kimmunicator was smashed to pieces. "Looks like she was using her com device when she was taken. Maybe we can analyze the hard drive for random background noise, during the transmission, but I kinda doubt it."

"Yeah," Ron said grimly, "She was talking to me." His eyes widened in realization. "Waitaminute! Rufus!"

The little animal ran out from the house into Ron's hand.

"We found him hiding under a beach towel," said Mr. Dr. P.

Rufus nuzzled Ron's cheek--not the nuzzle he had hoped for, Ron thought sadly. But at least the little guy was okay."

_Hey! He_ had seen Kim's abductors. "Little buddy--who took Kim?"

Rufus seemed to do a charade of the entire event, including kung fu moves. Leave it to Kim to give her captors trouble, thought Ron admiringly.

Rufus jumped into Ron's pants pocket and brought the Ronunicator. He pushed the "on" and the "scroll" buttons. Face after face of Team Possible foes flashed past--and stopped at the cunning father's face and his spoiled son: the Señor Seniors'.

"I might have known," muttered Ron. "It's his Blue Fox's birthday. Wade, send me whatever you got--battle suit, mission suit, even boxer shorts. And a couple backpacks full of gear. I want an arsenal. I'm gonna put the hurt on Señor Steroid Jr. and Daddy Dearest. What are their last known whereabouts?"

Wade tapped his keys some more. "After they jumped bail, they were tracked to one of their privately owned islands in the Canary Islands. Global Justice was going to mount an operation to recapture them, but it's taking some time; something about jurisdiction and sovereignty."

"I'm not waiting. Wade, you rock at this. Find me another ride--for Kim."

"This'll take a minute," said Wade. His hands flew over the keyboard.

"Ron, 'Middleton's Finest' would be honored to transport you to whatever destination you need," volunteered Officer Hobble.

"Thank you, sir. Did you get that, Wade?"

"I did." More tapping of keys. "There! Done. Requited Parcel Post has a flight bound for Rome, departing from Tri-City Airport. Your gear will be waiting. They'll divert the flight to go over the Seniors' island resort. You can parachute out with the 'chute I included in the gear--just like usual. They'll hold the flight for you Rock the house, Ron."

"I plan to, Wade," said Ron.

He turned to address the others. "I'll be back with Kim," said Ron simply, "Or not at all."

The clothes he wore were Ron Stoppable's. The hair and freckles were Ron's. But the face--Officer Hobble had seen the face on his fellow officers as they went out on a difficult assignment, like a hostage crisis. It was the face of someone who protects and serves, and is prepared to give his life in the line of duty. Mr. and Mrs. Dr.'s Possible with their multiple doctorates and extensive college attendance, had seen the face on numerous classical and historical paintings. It was not the face of their daughter's boyfriend, a high school senior. It was a face from antiquity; the glint of the eye, the frowning mouth, the set jaw; it was a face of iron, a face that dealt no mercy. It was the face of a god of war.

_Don't worry, K.P._, Ron vowed to himself. _I'll be there--for your birthday._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
